The Night Walkers
by An Raidre Dubh
Summary: When a man dies suddenly after whispering a warning Doctor Allison Cameron thinks nothing of it. When two more die trying to find out what that warning means she suddenly finds herself in the middle of a world she can't understand with people dying
1. Chapter 1

The Night Walkers

It was a messy wound certainly, but Dr. Allison Cameron had seen messy wound before. What else was to be expected working in the A & Éirigh of a public teaching hospital? She bent over it and gentle dabbed the long ragged line with disinfectant. It was a knife wound, caused by a long sharp object that had cut deep into his flesh. Messy but fairly standard.

It took Allison Cameron maybe fifteen minutes to clean and bind it and finally she stood back and brushed fallen strands of hair from her face. The man hadn't moved once while she had been binding his wounds, he hadn't twitched when the disinfectant that she had applied liberally had stung him and nor had he responded to any of the run of the mill questions that she had asked him. She tugged his chart from his bed and looked at it, blank, unfilled spaced stared back at her. Slowly she looked around until she found the doctor who she had been sure had filled in the chart.

"Why is it not filled?" she asked.

"Can't get a word out of him," the young doctor replied and rushed off to help with a gun shot victim that had just been wheeled in. Cameron turned back to her patient. She would just have to do the job herself.

The man, a young man of no more than twenty or twenty five was struggling to rise, groping around his belt as if he had lost something, staring into space. Cameron placed one hand on his shoulder and eased him back into a lying position.

"You shouldn't be moving," she said quietly. The man shifted his head, a painful twitch, to stare at her.

"Tell……tell….tell them its….them," he hissed, his words coming out in gasps and between the blood that was seeping down from the corner of his lip. His hands were still grasping at his belt, continuous closing on nothing, opening again and then closing on nothing again.

"Tell who?" Cameron asked. The man stared at her as if seeing her for the first time and then looked down at his ruined red shirt. For a split second he was completely calm, the frantic grabbing stopped and he balanced one finger on his brest.

"It's the Nightwalkers," he said quietly, his voice suddenly perfectly controlled. "Tell the Brothers they are here." With that he lay back and closed his eyes and despite all of Dr. Cameron's best efforts, died.

Cameron stared at the corpse as they wheeled it away. The wound had been messy certainlly but he should not have died from it, there had been no internal bleeding, none of the vital organs had been cut. It was just a messy wound, deep but not dangerous. Slowly she turned away, a feeling of shame filling her. She had failed.

Cameron took one more look at the corpse and then turned back to her work. There was nothig else to do.

Who were the brothers anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

"It was not like there was even anything really wrong with him," Cameron tried to explain

"It was not like there was even anything really wrong with him," Cameron tried to explain. "The wound was messy and deep but not fatal. He should not have died."

"Don't let it get to you," Chase said softly, gentlely running a finger over her cheek. "You did your best. Sometimes people just die." Cameron nodded but Chase could tell that she wasn't comvinced. Slowly she rolled out of the bed and stood up. For a second she was framed, naked, by in the light cast through their bedroom window by the near by street lamp and then she moved to the press and withdrew her dressing gown.

"Maybe the wound nicked something that I didn't notice," she said. "It looked fairly standard." A knock on the door interrupted whatever reply Chase had in mind. He stood up and pulled on his dressing gown.

"Who would be calling to us at this hour of the night?" he asked. Cameron shrugged. The knock sounded again, more urgent this time. Chase ran one hand through his hair and shrugged.

"Best go and see who it is," he said.

A tall man dressed in a black shirt and trousers waited for them on the doorstep.

"I would like to speak to Doctor Cameron," he said quietly. Chase looked at him. His face was heavily scarred from what looked like knife wounds and he would a long dagger in his belt. "Do not worry Doctor Chase, I am no danger to your beloved," he said. Cameron appeared behind Chase.

"You wish to speak to me," she said.

"You had a man die in the A and E today," the man said quietly. "I need to know what his last word were or if he said anything at all."

"He just said something about Nightwalkers," Cameron said softly. "Tell the Brothers that the Nightwalkers are back or something like that. Why?" The man examined her closely.

"It is not important that you know," he replied. "And it is far safer that you do not. Thank you for your help Doctor Cameron." With that he turned to leave. Cameron looked at Chase.

"What do you think that was about?" she asked. Just as Chase was going to answer a gun shot shattered the peaceful silence of the street. The man pitched backward as the power of the bullet forced his body towards the ground. Cameron rushed towards him and bent down to roll him onto his back. Another gunshot boomed through the night and the man jerked as the bullet slammed into his breast. A third shot shattered his face and it exploded like a broken mellon. Chase grabbed Cameron and dragged her away from the body and back into the house. His hand trembled as he found the phone and dialled 911.

"A man has just been murdered outside our home," he bellowed into the line as soon as he got through to the police.

The police investagation was swift. Had they seen the shooter? No. Did they know what kind of gun was used? No but they guessed it was a rifle. Did they know the man? No. What was he doing at their house at three in the morning? He wanted to know the last word of a man who had died in Doctor Cameron's care earlier that day. Did he say why? No he didn't think that was safe. Had Doctor Cameron seen either of the men before? No. Thank you for your help.

As they watched the police drive away Chase looked at Cameron.

"There is something big going on her," he said quietly. "What is so important about the words of a dying man that people are willing to murder to keep them secret?"


End file.
